


The 14th Clan- Clexuna I

by braincells



Series: The 14th Clan Illustrations [6]
Category: Remake/Remodel (Fanart), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braincells/pseuds/braincells
Summary: Character Illustration for our fav love triangle...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The 14th Clan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885148) by [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/pseuds/theoriginalwhatsubtext). 



> First look at Lexa, Luna, Clarke together

The first work for Clexuna based on theoriginalwhatsubtext's writing. Thank for your suggestions, ideas and comments. Keep them coming!

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/consensio/30960445554/in/dateposted-public/)

PS: you may have to scroll to the left, I made it as big as possible.


End file.
